One week
by 78meg9
Summary: A week at the Roman camp after The Argo II lands. Will Percy remember Annabeth? Most likely not. Will Jason choose Piper or Renya? Who knows. And who's this Gwen girl?
1. Day one

**One week**

**In a side thought from my other story, Out loud, I was determined to write this down and make it the longest chapter I've written yet! On that note... **

**Disclaimer! On a raise of hands, who thinks I suddenly had the idea to write a series about Greek gods and such? That's what I thought... ( No, I don't own PJO)**

"Hey! Jason? Care to tell me where to set this ship down?" Leo called from behind the ship's wheel. He had been pestering Jason with questions like that since Utah.

Jason, who had stopped answering them since Nevada, finally decided it was an actual question, not some attempt to annoy him.

"See that clearing? Near the tunnel? That works."

"Thanks!" replied Leo, who was becoming annoyingly chipper.

"Annabeth? Are you feeling okay?", Piper asked, approaching me.

She had a good reason to be concerned, I was holding the railing so tight, I was afraid it would break any second.

"I am feeling as alright as I can be. You?" I questioned.

Truth be told, I was worried for her. Her love interest for the last seven months or so, had his memories coming back a little at a time.

Nothing would be wrong, except for the fact that he remembered his relationship with this Renya girl, and it was evident he still nursed feelings for her.

Piper cast a sad look at Jason, who stood up on the Crows nest. "As fine as I will ever be." She said simply.

We stood together, just taking in the last moments of peace until Leo's shout of warning shattered it.

"Hey guys! We got company, and by the looks of it, its a whole slew of ticked off Romans and one confused Greek.", Leo announced.

I looked over the edge of the rail. He was right. Most likely the whole Legion camp came in attendance of our ship's landing. And, hopefully, Percy stood with them.

"I'm going to set her down gently- opps, sorry guys." Leo said as we hit the ground, hard.

Thanks to Leo's wonderful landing skills, we had to hope the Romans didn't see Jason, Piper and I pick our selves off the deck.

(Jason spent the time before we landed to climb down)

We slowly disembarked, lining up against the haul of The Argo II in respective order (Jason, me, Leo, then Piper).

After a uncomfortable silence, came a questioning voice from the front line. "Jason?" It was a tall, dark haired girl.

By the looks of her, she probably was a daughter of Apollo.

"Renya." Jason stated. Piper clenched her fists, looking ready to punch something. I sent her my best _careful-its-first-impression-time_ look.

In response she unclenched her fists, though I could still tell she wanted to punch something. Most likely Renya.

"What are you doing with _Greeks_?" an angry question came from a short, burly, boy who could only be a son of Mars.

"All will be explained soon. But first, we should introduce ourselves. I take it you all know me." Jason spoke to the crowd.

My turn. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and architect of Olympus."

Leo introduced himself "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user and awesome ship builder." Isn't he the cocky one.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and charm speaker" Piper finished.

"Nice to see that Hera's gamble hasn't killed us all yet." Said a wolf, who could only Lupa.

"Now, lets take this to the meeting room. Only leaders of their Legion are to come. That includes Perseus. And you, Greeks."

* * *

><p>"We have come due to the next great prophesy. Gaea is rising, and we have a feeling she will stop at nothing to ensure herchildren, the Giants, take over the gods." Jason explained.<p>

"We have built a the ship we arrived in for a couple of reasons I'll explain soon, but first, you need to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Renya. 2nd in command after you disappeared. Daughter of Apollo and healer." The dark haired girl introduced.

The boy who seemed to have a problem with Greeks stood up. "I'm Dakota. The Praetor of the 2nd legion, and son of Mars."

He sat down as another boy stood.

"Son of Mercury. Bobby's the name. Stealing is my game. I happen to be in charge of the 3rd Legion."

I reached in my pocket to make sure my hat was still there.

A petite, blond haired girl introduced herself as "Hazel. Daughter of T-tr- Trivia. That's, uh... that's, Hecate. Um, to you guys... so yeah."

She seemed to have trouble with speaking out loud.

Finally, the last girl stood. "I'm Gwen. Nice to meet you. Did you have a safe ride? What was I saying... oh yeah! Daughter of Ceres.

Or, Demeter. I run the 5th legion, and it appears Hazel forgot to say she is reliable for the 4th legion."

My gods, that girl talked a lot. As she sat down, I noticed she seemed to be staring at Percy. This was not good.

"I appears everyone knows everyone. Except Perseus. Care to Introduce yourself?" I noticed then she didn't speak, but had her own language with her movements.

"Um, sorry. I'm Perseus." The way he said it, you could tell he was sick of being called so. "Call me Percy. Please. I am the new/ temporary

praetor of the first Legion. And son of Poside- um, Neptune.

It felt so good and awful to see him again. By the looks of it, his memory hasn't come back completely, or even at all.

Jason continued the meeting, though I barely heard what they were discussing.

Gwen kept staring at Percy. I had a feeling she was crushing on him.

That will not do, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet your thinking, "but this wasn't updated! How dare she? Dropping off the face of the earth, and boom- coming back and falsely updating a story!<strong> **I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! *grumble grumble*" **

**Well, I am sorry for getting all your hopes up. But a friend of mine read this story, and was mad I cut off every other sentence. Going back, I saw she was right. So I fixed it! See? Aren't you impressed? No? What if I updated tomorrow?Yeah, I thought so. Also, The Ice Within pointed out moments was not correct, so I hit myself for being dumb, and changed it to movements.  
><strong>


	2. Day one and 9 hours, AKA night time

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper called.

"Wait up!" She ran up behind me, trying to get me to slow down. I can't blame her. I've been speed walking for half a mile now.

Through the camp, through the forest, up toward Lupa's cave.

All in vain to try and find Percy. I needed to talk to him. After the meeting, he just left with the rest of the Romans.

Well, minus Jason. He insisted on sleeping in the ship with the rest of us 'Trojan destroyers'.

That term, plus the way the Roman's say it, makes me want to scream.

We couldn't help what our ancestors did!

This camp had a very different lay-out then Camp Half-Blood.

For one, instead of cabins, there was 12 sleeping barracks total. Where you resided was determined by skills and your parent.

For instance, my parent would be, to them, Minerva. I would rate my skills Legion 1.

What? My flaws pride!

I would live in the section set apart for children of the Goddess of wisdom. Simple, no?

There was a large replica of the Colosseum in the heart of camp.

I would of fawned over the structure and such, but with the glares of the Romans on my back was enough to make me not want another reason for them to look at us weird.

Lupa's cave, and the meeting room, was located on a cliff over looking Camp Legion.

It was hard work hiking your way up the steep stairs the trail up to the top. But with Lupa waiting, we hurried along as if we weren't the least bit tired.

Piper was dragging her feet in the dirt, pulling my arm back. "We have to go back to the ship! It's almost curfew!

If I'm not aloud to make a first impression by punching Renya, your not aloud to break curfew and be eaten by Lupa!"

With a reluctant sigh, I stopped. Turning around, I let Piper lead me back to the ship.

Not as if I was a helpless puppy, because let me tell you,

all thoughts like that will cease once you get a taste of me mad.

I only did so was because while I was looking for Percy, Leo moved the ship to a "safer" spot.

"Why do you suppose Percy just _left_? He didn't glace at me. Also, didn't you see that Gwen girl stare at him like that? I'm going to have to have a stern talk with her." I ranted to Piper as we made our way to a out clove somewhere at the edge of the woods where the Argo II was newly docked.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked.

I didn't reply, still going on and on about how I was to deal with Gwen.

"Annabeth!" Piper all but shouted into my ear.

"What!" I shouted in response.

"Get some sleep, okay? We'll take care of Gwen tomorrow. And there is no way I am going to help you hang her by her feet in the doorway of 5th legion doorway. Now if it was Renya..." She said quickly, trailing off.

"Fine" I grumbled and walked up the ramp and into my cabin for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and random chapter. But I had to add some filler! Anyway, as I hope you could tell, I don't own PJO<strong>


	3. Day two

I woke up in cold sweat, fear coursing through my veins, fast and raced as jet planes. For a second, I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming.

The dream was faint and fleeting, like one of those nightmares were the fear haunted you, while you had no idea what the dream was about. Except I had a vague idea of what my dream contained.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I relived the more recent part. Percy and I were standing over looking a cliff. Below us, a valley held to separate places burning to ashes. "The camps", My dream self said. Percy pulled his arm up as to drape them over my shoulders, when the land beneath him seemed to swirl and twist until he was sucked it.

I lounged for his sinking body, but it was to late. He was gone. And I was alone, again.

"Don't despair.", came a enchanting voice that seemed to come from all around. "I don't need to break you anymore, it seems you have been crushed, over and over again. You can have him back."

With that, Percy was back. But instead of being the same, he had a more regal, broad posture. A true Roman. Worst of all, snuggled up in his arms was none other than Gwen, a girl I would have no problem strangling.

"Your worth a thousand Annabeths", he said with a scary confidence.

I shouted out. But before a word was formed, black enveloped me and I awoke.

* * *

><p>After composing myself, I got ready quickly for the day. By 7, I was completely ready, and forgetting about the dream. But before I could go down to breakfast, I had to wake Piper. Not as if she was a late sleeper, but normally she should of meet me on the beach a half an hour ago.<p>

After knocking on her cabin door several times, I jiggled the knob. It was unlocked, so I opened it slowly and walked inside. It was a model of my room, just decorated different. Painted on the left wall was a large dove, where as an owl took that position on my room.

Nestled in the corner was Piper's bed, and in it, laid Piper. She seemed to be having a nightmare, for her hands clung to the red covers tightly, as if to hold her in place.

"No! Jason, catch me!" she suddenly shouted, and started to cry.

I raced to her side and shook her shoulders.

"Piper! Wake up!" I commanded. Slowly and dazed like, Piper opened her eyes.

"Annabeth? Why are you in my cabin?" She exclaimed, wiping the still falling tears from her eyes.

"You were running late, so I came to check on you." I answered. "But when I got here, you were having a nightmare. Something about Jason. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Piper said flatly. I wanted to know more, but Piper made it clear she didn't want to say another word on the subject.

"Go to breakfast without me. I'll be there shortly." Piper said, pushing me out of her cabin. I just nodded and did as I was told. I had a feeling she was charm speaking me, but I would've done so without it. She needed some space.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I sparred with a few Romans from Hazel's legion. They weren't hard to beat, but many seemed rather crushed to be bested by me. Probably a Roman pride thing. After a few more successful rounds, I decided to try and search for Percy. Namely to make sure he wasn't with Gwen.<p>

I found him near the ocean, skipping rocks along the water. He seemed lost in thought. I was about to shout his name when someone beat me to it.

"Percy!" None other then Gwen yelled. I froze mid-step. Percy looked up some what resentfully, and nodded briefly.

"Yeah, Gwen?" he questioned, dropping the stone he held in his hand.

"I need to find Bobby. Any ideas? I checked the 3rd legion, with Dakota, except he won't talk to me 'cause he was too busy lip locking with Hazel. Renya wasn't very helpful either." Gwen chattered on. I had just seen Bobby climb a tree in the forest on the way here, and it seemed he was hiding out up there.

"Sorry, haven't." Percy said, cutting her short of what was now a rant about missing weapons. "Try Jason or somebody." After he said that, Gwen's face brightened as if she never thought of that.

"Great idea! See ya Perce!" She called, turning around and jogging away.

Percy breathed out deeply, as if he was holding his breathe throughout this whole encounter.

"I don't think that girl runs out of things to say" He said, shaking his head. I chose now to walk closer, or up to a point where he could hear my foot steps on the shore.

"Hey Percy." I called. He spun around so fast, if he had longer hair it would've given him whiplash.

"Oh hi... Annabeth?" He said, using my name as some sort of question. I tried not to let it get to me, and sat down on the sand. I patted the ground next to me, as he walked out of the water.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth." I said softly, looking down as Percy sat to my left.

"So, um... what exactly did you come out here to see me for?" Percy questioned, skeptical of my motives. I'm not going to lie, it hurt. But I put on my most used mask, and let out a sigh.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I said as more of a statement then a question.

"Well," Percy started. "there is a girl that keeps cropping up in my memories that looks like you exactly".

"Really" I said, trying to keep my voice from betraying any emotion.

"Yeah. We went on a lot of adventures together, I know that. And, she is awfully afraid of spiders." He continued. Great, of all things, he remembered the spiders. Or maybe it was at dinner the other night, a spider crawled onto the Minerva Table, and nobody except me flinched. I stayed frozen until someone took their napkin and squished the evil critter.

"That's all?" I questioned.

"Well, all I can sum up out loud." Percy said, getting up. "Is that the lunch bell I hear?" He said, pulling me up too.

"I think so." I chocked out, because it felt so good to have him hold my hand for however brief the second lasted. "Let's go" Percy said, running off to the dinning hall.

I followed at a much slower pace. "That's not a lot to go on" I said to no one in particular. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all hate me for taking forever to update, so here it is! Again, don't own nada.<br>**


End file.
